Usuario discusión:EL J.C
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario Discusión:Hikari kat. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Hikari kat (Discusión) 11:45 19 sep 2009 jaja creo que la que te invito fue HarukaAngel, pero espero que te diviertas en esta wiki y nos ayudes subiendo las caras de MM con el nombre Cara de Nombredelpokemon.png ( http://pkmn.net/?action=page&page=8710 ) •Kristal • 14:30 19 sep 2009 (UTC) Holaaa Que bueno tenerte aquí amigo. Espero que pases muy bien^^, besos. --HarukaAngel 14:33 19 sep 2009 (UTC) Claro Por mi no hay problema, no sé ke le parece a Kris (Hikari kat), y gracias pero yo no la cree, sino ella^^. Besos. --HarukaAngel 14:37 21 sep 2009 (UTC) vi tu mensaje y por mi esta bien, y hasta si quieres, crealo en una pagina (como un articulo) y no en una subpagina de usuario n_n :aqui eres libre de hacer lo que quieras en las pagina, respetando el PG-13 n_n --•Kristal • 22:26 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Todavía... ...tenés mi tarjeta de entrenadora?? Es que acá si podés subirla xD Si no la tenés no importa, está bien. Pero es que me di cuenta que acá podía tenerla xP Besos. Tu amiga: --♥♥Kary la kapa♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 23:47 12 oct 2009 (UTC) Graxiias! Pero casi 700?? No serán casi 300 artículos?? x3 Wenop, algún día coincidiremos xpero, casii siiempre estoii en xte chat o siino en el xat: http://xat.com/PokeEspectaculos Wenop, bye, bye. Cuidate!! --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 13:08 20 nov 2009 (UTC) oye jul mira jul para abrir el chat solo pones arriba en donde esta "mi pagina de inicio, mi pagina de discucion" ahi aparece mas que esta en un cuadro amarillo y lo aprietas y te aparecen varias opciones y pones en organizar widgets y luego aparecera un cuadro amarillo grande en el que aparece chat, y si te anda muy lento entonces puedes ir aqui 1, pero eso si no podes cambiar d pagina cuando estes ahi porque la perderias, espero ser de ayuda besos bye--Espeon9 18:40 30 dic 2009 (UTC) Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Hola Jc te acuerdas de mi???? jeje Soy Venu...XD como andas?? hace mucho que no hablamos!! Mira te dejo el link de un xat donde nos encontramos la mayoria del dia... http://xat.com/PikachuSecretBase Espero que vengas... Besos ...Venu/Julia --La madre naturaleza manda!!..Venu 18:41 30 dic 2009 (UTC) ♥♥♥Hola, Jul!!!♥♥♥ Archivo:VsKotone.png ♥♥Holaaaa, amigooooo!! xd Weno, feliz navidad atrasada xa vos tmbn xdd Y al forma d abir el chat es media complicadita, así k mejor vas y lo abrís en wikidex, y ya t keda abierto acá tmbn n_n ✿♥ weno, bsts, a ver si hablamos algún día k hace tiempo k no nos leemos xdd Bye, cuidate...♥♥♥ --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 19:02 30 dic 2009 (UTC) De nada ¡Feliz 2010! --Soy amigo de los amigos como tú, PAA 10:22 2 ene 2010 (UTC) Admin Creo que no va a poder ser. Las imágenes se pueden subir de igual manera siendo admin o no. --Soy amigo de los amigos como tú, PAA 17:00 2 ene 2010 (UTC) ¿¡Fuiste tú!? Pues gracias a ti se podría decir que esta wikia existe. Si no lo hubieses inventado también existiría pero tendría menos novelas y menos éxito, supongo. --Soy amigo de los amigos como tú, PAA 20:23 2 ene 2010 (UTC) lllll http://xat.com/burakki_and_friends hola bueno chico, no te molestes conmigo, si respondi asi es q me quiero ganar ese puesto, y ello dame el enlace de tu wiki es q creo que pondre mi novela ahi no lo se jaja besos bye--Espeon9 00:56 12 ene 2010 (UTC) [[Usuario:EL J.C|'~*Jc*~']] • [[Usuario Discusión:Yipi|'¿¿*??']] Claro era una broma, pero yo se que no lo estas *hermanote*мαуιтσн, ℓα ραυℓιтα →¿тє αуυ∂σ? 16:08 5 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori *6:21] <Glaceon..la evolution> bueno!! *6:21 ... dulces sueños para tí tambn *6:21 ... chaito...te kiero muxisimo *6:30 ... esto es lo ultimo ke diré x hoy *6:31 ... TE AMO ANDRES BONILLA(ojalá el no lo lea o estoi en problemas) *12:36 <EL J.C> el amor invade wikidex ^^ !!¡¡ (Star)Jc(Star)_And_(BEar)(xj9)_♥♥Marta♥♥_(Hk)(Panda)_(l)Loveeee(l) liiiiiindoooooooo Juliiiiiiiiiiiii liiiiiiiiiindoooooooooooo!!!! Muxaaas graxxxx x el regaliko ^^ me a gustaoo muxooo=) ioo tamiien espero k seamos grandes amigos (i k dure xP) uenuu uapuuu un besiikooo!! ioo tamiien te kiierooo!!! Archivo:Maandyyy.png xauuu^^ мααи∂y 15:30 14 feb 2010 (UTC) ^^ me gusta el regalo k le iziste a haruu^^ мααи∂y 23:04 14 feb 2010 (UTC) -.- ....... mjm..... ¡¡¡¡TE VOY A MATAR JC AHORA SI ES VERDAD!!!! QUITA YA ESTA RIDICULES DE TU USUARIO YA TE E DICHO A TI Y A LOS OTROS MAS DE UNA VEZ QUE LILY ES SOLO UNA AMIGA Y NO ES MI NOVIA JODERRRRRR!!!!!! NO ME HAGAS HACERTE COMO CUANDO SALISTE VESTIDO DE NIÑA MAL PARIA EN EL XAT RECUERDA QUE ELLA YA ME QUISO MATAR CON SU ASQUEROSO ESTOFADO SORPRESA Y YO TAMBIEN CASI LA MATO CUANDO AGARRE LA ESCOPETA!!!!!! ASI QUE ¡¡¡¡QUITA ESE "LOVE LILY" Y TODO LO REFERENTE A ELLA DE TU USUARIO!!!! ¡SE SUPONE QUE FUE EL DIA DE LA AMISTAD NO EL DE JODER A MAURS!--Maestro Pokemon 14:56 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Juliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Liiiiiiiiiiindoo Muxaaaaas graaaxxx Trankiiii piplup tambien es de mis favoriitos^^ muxaaaas graxxxx^^ мααи∂y 20:34 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Feliiz diiia se San Valentin!! (Atrasaooo "dish!!") Uenuuuu liindoooo kreiias k te kedariias sin regaliito noo??? PS AKIII LO TIIENES, Archivo:Para_juliiii^^.jpg ESPERO K TE GUSTE^^ мααи∂y 17:53 16 feb 2010 (UTC) jejej Hola ^^ ¡Feliz día de San Valentin! {lo olvide y ese día no andube por aca u.u} Yo tengo qe darte tu regalo todavia xD Tal vez haga muchos regalos...no se aun...bueno...Un Besoo x3 --'●•• P◕ke•Luuⓩⓩ ••●'♬ 15:25 17 feb 2010 (UTC) ♬ julii :(:(:(:( k pasa k no te conectas acaa ni en el msn?? te exoo de menos :(:(:(:(:( i me a passao una cosa... :'(:'(:'( uenuu aver sii te veooo... ▌◄ ♥мαα∂ууу♥ ►▐ ~ ∂υ∂ιιтαѕ^^~'¢σмєηтα ;)' 22:33 4 mar 2010 (UTC) xd http://danivar2000.eresmas.net/zipizapping/imagenes/movil_con_camara.jpg Hi hi jul-chan Hola jul hace cuanto no hablamos ummmm quiero hablar contigo =) es que no se como eres mi hermano necesito hablar ya sabes conectate o si no.....no vale tampoco soy tan malota jajajaj bueno byeEspeon9 16:17 19 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola Soy Diana8, te he visto en el sitio de antes, gracias por la firma ¿quieres ser mi amigo?Diana8 12:05 21 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8thumb|left Valeeee Gracias. toma, te regalo este huevitoooo: thumb|left ¿te gusta?Diana8 12:14 21 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Por que :'( ¿porque ya no estoy en tu lista de amigos? :'( Atte. *Rin Eipam* 21:38 21 mar 2010 (UTC) JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC Jc!!! no hagas esooo!!! no es nada, es que el tiene un muy delicado equilebro, que cuesta mantener, y la del error total fui yo, siempre querinedo ser la suoper heroina, tratando de solucionar todo en el xat y si fallo me sienot la culpable, no te vayas, la verdad no sos vos el problema. Boludo, lo que escribiste casi me hizo llorar!!! Bueno y si no te puedo convencer, te pido dos cosas: 1.- NO dejes tu wikia... 2.- Conectate a tu xat o algunas veces al nuestro xat... Asi que bueno... Cuidate mucho, te quiero... Venusaur.97m.d.v.g.l / Venu... La Madre Naturaleza Manda! (~) Discutan conmigo aqui 22:53 21 mar 2010 (UTC) PD: El boludo no es un insulto... Nuuu, xfiiis D= no t vaiaaaaaasss!!! m voii a poner kmo nena xiicaa si lo hacés TwT vos siiempreee nos animás!!!!!! venuu m contó toodoo!! no fue culpa d naiieee, fue un malentendido!! a veces staliin toma muii mal las cosas pero no tiene k iirsee naiiie!!! =(!!! xfavooooooooooooooooooor!!!!!! x lo k más kiieras en steee munndooo!! no t vaiiiasss!!! tu "princesa del pop" stáa mmuii triisteeeee!! i más lo staráaa si t vas!!! xfaaaa!! noo t vayassss!!! *`'·.¸♥нαяυкα ¢нαη♥¸.·'´* ~ ♡✩тαℓк тσ мє!✩♡ 23:35 21 mar 2010 (UTC) t kieroooooo muuxoo!! recordalo sii es k t vaas!! spero k no t moleste pero... >=/ sorry... tendré k kiitar tu firma d mi usuario... no c k es lo k pasa pero tal vez los códigos o no c... cuando le cambio xa ediitar a la fuente HTML, m salen códigoos raroos ii tmbn en la diisc... spero k no t moleste k kite la firma... pondré el commentario d nuuuevoo ii sólo kitaré la firma d la disc... no c cuál sea el problema... i uenuu sólo keríaa aviisarte esoo... xauuuu!!! *`'·.¸♥нαяυкα ¢нαη♥¸.·'´* ~ ♡✩тαℓк тσ мє!✩♡ 21:46 22 mar 2010 (UTC) Jejejeje Siempre voy un paso mas adelante!! ya lei la entrada y comente xD..... Te queru chau La Madre Naturaleza Manda! (~) Discutan conmigo aqui 21:02 23 mar 2010 (UTC) Vale ¿donde? ¿en el sitio de la otra vez de las caritas y todo eso?Diana8 16:04 25 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 ¿Qué... ...pasa? ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 18:40 25 mar 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Estoy lista. (.x+ Marina Chu, la super fan de los Pikachus +x. 20:02 25 mar 2010 (UTC)) holaaaaaaaaaaaa me llamo maya10 me encantaria ser tu amiga y tu querias ser mi amigo mi pokemon favorito es mew Archivo:Cara_de_Mew.png y el tullo cual es Maya10 10:07 26 mar 2010 (UTC)maya10 toma como se que te gusta riolu toma Archivo:Riolu.pngcudalo bien y riolu me parece divino Maya10 11:00 26 mar 2010 (UTC)maya10 tienes algun personaje que pueda poner en mi pokenobela me encantaria que salieras toma a ver si te gusta Archivo:Mew_wwww.png es mi huevito de mew favorito es para ti Maya10 11:09 26 mar 2010 (UTC)maya10 si tienes alguna pokenobela podria salir esta es mi personaje Archivo:Yasmin_.png se llama yasmin Maya10 11:11 26 mar 2010 (UTC)maya10 tienes algun pokemon segundo faborito Maya10 11:15 26 mar 2010 (UTC)maya10 horseaaaaaaa thumb|left toma para ti me caes muy bien eres divino Maya10 11:34 26 mar 2010 (UTC)maya10 toma espero que te gusten Archivo:Eevee_a.png eevee especial Archivo:Huevito_shinx.pngshinx Archivo:Leafeon_huevo.pngleafeon Archivo:Mi_huevito_de_raikoua.pngraikou Maya10 11:48 26 mar 2010 (UTC)maya10 graaaaaaaaaaaaaacias eres muy bueno con migo eres muy divino y una persona con muy buen corazon Archivo:Cara_de_Mew.png Archivo:Cara_seria_de_Riolu_png.png friens thumb|left para mi mejor amigo y una persona muy buena y amable Maya10 12:06 26 mar 2010 (UTC)maya10 Hola Hola, ¿qué tal amigo? *Me gustaría que me pusieras a mí también un foto de yo y eevee, como a maya10. *Toma estas imágenes, seguro que te gustan: *Cuanado quieras nos conectamos otra vez en ese sitio. *Tu usuario te está quedando genial. *Toma, a lo mejor te gusta este huevito: * *Diana8 21:22 26 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8thumb|leftthumb|left *thumb|left Hola Hola amigo, eres muy amable, ¡lindo! Espero que me contestes. thumb|left ¡Amigos para siempre!!!! Diana8 21:30 26 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8